


Dean's End

by boobstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobstiel/pseuds/boobstiel
Summary: This is just a quick little fanfic based on what would happen if Cas came back in 15x20.
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 2





	Dean's End

What the fuck?

There he was, a week after the angel that he carried a million and one feelings gave his wonderful life away for him to live on… just for it to result in nothing. He was bleeding out and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. While his brother frantically looked for bandages to hold against the open wound and continuously pressed the cracked screen begging for it to turn on to get help, no miracle would happen. The phone stayed dead, the bleeding went through anything and his eyes just felt heavier by the second. 

The 41-year-old Dean Winchester, the name that brought fear into any monster, angel, demon, anybody, the man who defeated God, the man that could never die was there in the dark barn dying. Dying just a few days after he was told to live by an angel that held his heart, but he could never say. Even after Cas had confessed, Dean still buried his own feelings down believing he was undeserving of a love so pure. Though he attempted to live after the declaration of love was given. 

“My application..” he mumbled though Sam couldn’t hear in all his panic. He looked up thinking how foolish he could be to have completed a job application to be an assistant in a mechanic shop. It wasn’t much, but it was the hope to break out of this hunting life once and for all. To give some value to the sacrifice that was given for him to continue to live. Maybe if he had completed it sooner, maybe if he didn’t find this case, so many maybes flew around in his head. 

Maybe if he just said it back...

No, there was nothing that could be done of that. He tried to swallow, but the blood seemed to just flow up his throat leaving him stuck in his place. Looking down at the large nail that had impaled his chest, he couldn’t help and think of Olaf from the Frozen movie he watched during one of their movie nights. He smiled lightly, but the more that he stared at the nail and the room covered in dead monsters, the more the thought of his father came up. 

All he could think of was his father’s words that he would never live up to anything and this hunter’s life would consume him while he hoped that his father was wrong, he knew deep down that he was always going to die in a hunt, it was his destiny. 

Destiny? No, not the girl of a drunken hookup, but the idea that he always seems to fight the odds of. He was destined to be Michael’s sword, destined to become one with Amara, destined to complete every story Chuck ever came up within his writer’s brain, but none of it ever stuck. He found a way to break out of every single one except this one. Maybe this was the only true destiny. 

Live… 

Clear as the day he heard his voice ringing around his head. His eyes scanned the room, but no blue eyes were caught in his blurred vision. He was dead, consumed by the empty, there was no way his angel was going to break into this barn’s walls. Not like the day he met him. 

Dean’s fist clenched feeling the pain stronger than before. Everything seemed to fade away and all his mind could focus on his replaying the last minutes he had seen his angel. 

‘I love you..’ it was something Dean never thought he was ever going to hear come out of his lips. It seemed like a dream that was only allowed to exist in his head and nowhere close to reality, but it happened. Something that he never believed could be possible was and he couldn’t even speak his truth when the time came. He left Cas in a room full of crickets while he stood there dumbfounded by the words he spoke. There were a lot of things to regret from his life, but that moment of silence was one of his biggest ones. 

His brother’s yells echoed throughout the barn as his eyes shifted closed and open. He could see Sam’s hands clawing on his collar trying to keep him up, but the numb feeling made it impossible to feel. He felt his soul slipping out of his body with each drop of blood whispering a goodbye hoping it could be heard before his eyes stayed shut. 

This is it, Dean. You always knew this was how it was going to happen. Inevitable. 

BANG!

The wooden barn doors swung open swinging against the vicious wind that blew in. The faint howl was accompanied with eager though controlled steps into the barn. Each light flickered rapidly before blasting through the bulb immediately shattering glass pieces across the room. It felt like the entire earth was shaking with all the noises happening all at once and all Sam could do was stare. A familiar trenchcoat flowed by unharmed accompanied by another bang releasing his two wings expanding across the width of the room. Bright lights blinded the younger brother for a moment that he had covered his sight of vision with his arm as the light died out. 

The angel was here. He was alive. It raised so many questions in Sam’s mind, but all he could really think about was that his brother didn’t have the same luck. He looked up at Castiel with glossy eyes trying to explain the blood on his hands, but all that came out was air before his body collapsed on the floor letting all his tears out.   
“I didn’t- I- I don’t know...I couldn’t stop it, Cas.” Sam yelped through his tears throwing his already broken useless phone to the corner of the room breaking it even further though that was the most unimportant thing compared to the moment. 

Castiel froze in his place analyzing the situation. Dean wasn’t breathing, his vessel was empty, he was gone. Sam was crying hysterically grasping at the angel’s shoes for some sort of reaction, but all he did was step forward. His hand raised holding Dean’s face against his hand feeling the cold skin against the palm. A light shined through the palm attempting to heal his wound, but it didn’t work. His eyes closed trying to figure what happened. The room fell silent. It was so quiet. The angel should have been listening to the hunter’s heartbeat like he usually did secretly whenever they were around each other, but all he had was silence. 

“I felt him…” Castiel whispered and Sam’s ears perked up placing a pause to his sobbing to listen, “He subconsciously was praying to me and I knew he needed me, so I came as fast as I could…” 

The angel’s eyes opened seeing the love of his life dead, so out of life and with so cute or snarky remarks that would bring him a smile, no bright freckled smile for him, no loving green eyes staring back at his, it was nothing, but a corpse. He pulled him off the impaled nail laying his body on his lap as his own collapsed down on the floor with his hand caressing his lifeless cheek watching each teardrop fall from his eyes. 

“I came as fast as I could… I was in the empty lost and confused reliving each pain until I heard him. He needed me and nothing could stop me from getting to him and now I find him like this… if only I was fast enough or…” 

Sam just watched sighing softly, “There was nothing you could have done, Cas..” 

“BUT YOU COULD! You were here and you let him die..” Castiel continued to focus his stare at Dean and let out all the harsh thoughts he had in his mind, 

“Your brother spent his entire life taking care of you and you couldn’t keep him alive for just a little longer. All I needed was a few more minutes and maybe he could be here, but he’s gone. I’m here and he’s gone. My powers won’t work, so I’ll never know how he even feels or if there was even a possibility, I just have nothing now…” 

Of course, Cas didn’t mean any word, it was just the pain speaking. This was the man that taught him what love was, the only person in the world that he would give anything up for, the one he had given up his own life for, and here he was, dead in arms. 

Sam attempted to calm him down understanding his pain. His hand reached out for his friend to place a hand on his shoulder, but his hand simply fell to the ground. He was alone in the barn. It happened in an instant one minute they were there and then the other both of them were gone. No light, no bangs, nothing. The angel had vanished with his brother’s body and he sat there dumbfounded. It took his mere seconds to realize what had just happened and all he could do was let out a yell as his tears filled his face once more. He didn’t understand how any of this could happen, but the angel had made an enemy with this stunt, that he was sure of.


End file.
